Danila
Danila (Russian: Данила) is a young Ranger, from Polis, who accompanies Artyom and Miller towards the Great Library. His appearance in the video game is a combination of Daniel and Ten from the novel. Metro 2033 Video Game Danila travels with Miller to the Library, while Artyom takes a different way, to avoid arousing suspicion. When he, Artyom, and Miller reach the main hall of the Library, a demon flies through the ceiling. The mutant then picks Danila up and tries to fly off with him out of a window. Under Miller's and Artyom's combined fire, the demon releases its grasp on Danila. Danila falls and slams onto the floor, badly injuring him, which forces Miller to take him back to Polis to receive medical attention, leaving Artyom on his own. He seems to be a joker like Ulman, although Miller seems to tolerate them. Appearances Danila appears on the following levels: * Alley * Library Metro 2033 Novel Danila, called Daniel in the novel, accompanies Artyom, Melnik and Ten, another Stalker, to the Library, to aid Artyom in finding a secret book that will supposedly save VDNKh. Daniel is a Brahmin (a secretive caste of priests who seek to learn and further knowledge), and so is not experienced in combat. Melnik and Ten lead the two to the Library, where they separate. Exploring the deep maze of corridors, Artyom and Daniel try to find the book, but to no avail. Having gone through many floors, they finally reach a large room with thousands of books. Daniel believes this is where the book could be. As Daniel bends down to tie his shoe, Artyom goes on looking for the book. Unable to find it, he heads back to where he last saw Daniel, however the latter is nowhere to be seen. After pacing around looking for his new friend, Artyom hears an eerie voice calling his name. To his horror he sees Daniel in a puddle of his own blood, impaled by a Librarian's claw. The Brahmin was mortally wounded and in agonizing pain. He tells Artyom that his pockets contain something that would help his station in its fight. Convulsing in pain, he pleads Artyom to kill the creature, as the Librarian ominously mimics him, hidden behind his body. Artyom, knowing there is nothing he can do for Daniel, shoots through him to kill the beast. Searching Daniel's body, he finds a map and a document that Daniel claimed would help Artyom defeat the Dark Ones. Artyom leaves his body and reunites with Melnik and an injured Ten. Melnik has to take Ten back to Polis, so Artyom is forced to travel the surface alone - he cannot go back to Polis empty-handed, especially with one of their Brahmin dead. Trivia * While sifting through some of the books in the library, Danila mentions "Roadside Picnic, hmm... something familiar...". This is an easter egg, "Roadside Picnic" was the book that coined the term "stalker" and upon which the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games were loosely based on. In S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat, there is a Loner named Danila who was killed by a hemophiliac medic. * The item in Daniel's hand was later revealed to be a map of Metro 2. ** Humourously, Shaman, in Kshatriya, doubts the existence of the Secret Metro 2 Map, and claims that the Ranger Trainee will never find it. * In the book, it's revealed that Daniel is terrified of librarians. He could not even bring himself to talk about them. When Daniel and Artyom were discussing the political powers that shared Polis (the military and the Brahmins) Artyom wrongly referred to the Brahmins as librarians which left Daniel visibly shaken. * In the novel, Artyom wonders why Daniel did not seemingly put up any resistance against the Librarian. It's possible that the priest attempted to shoot it but his weapon had jammed. This was revealed when Artyom tried to use it to kill the watchers that were stalking him on the surface on his way back to the metro. * Danila may have been mentioned at one point in Metro: Last Light, which would mean that his surname is Романов (Romanov). Gallery Library_alpha_0002.jpg|Danila from Metro 2033 alpha Library_M2033_alpha.jpg|Ditto Danilla.jpg|Danila inside the library Easter_egg_strugatskie.jpg|Danila looking at books in the library 43110_screenshots_2012-12-28_00002.jpg|Miller tending over an injured Danila de:Danilaru:Данила (Метро 2033)uk:Данило Category:Characters Category:The Rangers